leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
GDZ11
The Terrible Twins, Rin & Ran (Japanese: ふたごトレーナー リン＆ラン Twin Trainers, Rin & Ran) is the eleventh chapter of the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. Plot Walking along, Shu spots a pretty blonde girl in a frilly checkered dress lying in the middle of the road. When he asks if she's hurt, she tells him she twisted her ankle, and her house is a long ways away. Shu can't help but notice how cute the tearful girl is. He offers to help her make it home, and she thanks him...by sending out her and commanding it to use . Before Shu or can react, Jigglypuff's song has put them both to sleep. Shu comes to with someone telling him to wake up. Confused for a moment, he realizes Pikachu is missing and frantically begins to search the area. Then he notices the person who woke him up. It's the same girl, except now she's wearing a long T-shirt and bike shorts! He angrily grabs her, only to be slapped away effortlessly, with the girl declaring that she's not interested in any Pikachu. But she does say she has an idea of who he's looking for, and she tells him to follow her. Thoroughly confused, Shu follows her to a house. Inside the house, a pretty blonde girl in a frilly checkered dress enthusiastically welcomes back the blonde girl in a T-shirt and bike shorts. They're twins! The one in the dress is the older sister, named Rin, and the one in shorts is Ran. When Shu gets over his surprise, he notices Pikachu in the room and is even more surprised. Pikachu is in a frilly dress and has ribbons on his ears, and he has a leash tied to his neck. Shu angrily confronts Rin, but she declares that Pikachu is now hers. Ran informs Shu that Rin loves cute Pokémon and will never let one go once she's gotten her hands on it. She advises him to just give up, but Shu absolutely refuses to abandon his friend. Rin responds that Pokémon aren't friends, they're pets. She offers to show Shu her prized pets, and sends out a Jigglypuff, , and , all dressed just like Pikachu in frilly dresses and ribbons. Shu angrily reprimands her for treating Pokémon like dolls, and Rin decides they'll never see eye to eye and commands Clefairy to use against Shu. Shu is blown back against the door by Clefairy's attack. Getting up, he tries to command Pikachu to use , but Rin cuts him off and informs him that the collar around Pikachu's neck absorbs electricity and prevents him from engaging in anything so brutish as a battle. Ran tries to say she told him so, but Shu isn't having any of it. But the only Pokémon he can use is , and he's not sure how well it will do. Reluctantly, he sends it out, only to have Rin scream her head off at the disgusting Pokémon he sent out. Shu is confused and Poliwag is saddened, and Rin just yells at Shu to put it away. But Shu's realized his advantage now, and he holds Poliwag in front of Rin and tells her he'll put it away if she returns Pikachu. Rin won't do it, so Shu threatens to let Poliwag get to know her better. Terrified by the thought, Rin finally relents and tosses Pikachu back to Shu, sobbing. Having gotten Pikachu back, Shu is ready to get away from that house, only to have Ran challenge him to a battle! If she wins, she wants his Poliwag. She reveals that she loves things like tadpoles and bugs, as she releases her , , and . Shu can hardly believe they're related! Enough is enough, and Shu runs for his life, with Ran hot on his heels. Major events *Shu meets Rin and Ran. Debuts Humans * Rin * Ran Pokémon debuts * (Rin's) * (Rin's) * (Rin's) * (Ran's) * (Ran's) * (Ran's) Characters Humans * Shu * Rin * Ran Pokémon * ( ) * (Rin's) * (Rin's) * (Rin's) * (Shu's) * (Ran's) * (Ran's) * (Ran's) In other languages }} Category:Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All chapters